


move!.

by cloudcore



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, Eating Disorders, F/F, Tickling, brief discussions of binge eating, minor moca study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcore/pseuds/cloudcore
Summary: “Ah yes, because I definitely want to listen to some old Japanese rock.”
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	move!.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: brief discussions of binge eating and the start of a recovery from it. While the two conversations are minor, they still may be triggering, so please stay safe if binge eating is a triggering topic for you!!

While Moca had never been a very active individual, her favourite part of playing and performing was moving around the stage. 

She enjoyed leaning against Ran when a particularly hard guitar sequence came along. She enjoyed cosying up with Tsugumi as Ran screamed out a solo. She enjoyed spinning and jumping around during songs, making the audience laugh as they clapped along to Afterglow’s larger-than-life sound. Her bandmates, for the most part, didn’t mind her on-stage antics. She and Himari loved hyping up the crowd before songs by running around and cheering. She knew that it always brought a smile to Tomoe’s face when she went and joined her at the back, even if Moca was slamming out a vital part of the song. However, Moca also made mistakes—particularly during practice when the stakes weren’t as high. Sometimes, her antics were less than favourable. On plenty of occasions, Moca had run into band members, tripped over their feet or knocked over their equipment—Tomoe had threatened her after knocking over a drum or two on multiple occasions—but they had quickly made up each time and moved on. That was the good thing about being childhood friends, you had the ability to forgive the mistakes your friends made. 

So, yeah, while Moca gave every excuse under the sun to get out of P.E and dozed her way through swimming tournaments and athletic carnivals, she couldn’t imagine performing without moving around. The two came hand in hand for Moca Aoba. 

•••

Early Saturday morning—much earlier than Moca ever thought she’d be awake on a Saturday, especially as it was a Saturday where she didn’t have school or practice—Moca was skipping her way down to Yamabuki Bakery. To the side of the small paved intersection in the shopping district, Moca spotted two kids playing hopscotch on a path they had obviously drawn out themselves; Moca didn’t remember seeing it the day before on the way back home from Tsugumi’s cafe and the kids had a bucket of chalk beside them. Moca recognised one of them as the youngest Yamabuki daughter, Sana, and ran over to ask if she could play.

Moca loved kids, so much so that she’d sacrifice some of her precious and constantly dwindling energy to play with and amuse them. Sana was like a mini version of her older sister, all strong-headed and caring, it made Moca feel the need to smother the young girl in her arms. The three played together for a bit until Sana exclaimed: “just because you’re playing with me doesn’t mean I’ll give you a discount!” It made Moca laugh so hard that she had to sit down. She didn’t have much time to rest, however, as Sana reminded her that she’d need to head to the bakery fast if she wanted her favourite types of bread to be available—business always boomed on the weekend. Brought back to reality, Moca wished the two girls goodbye and hurried down the street to the bakery. 

Behind the bakery’s counter, a weary woman Moca recognised as Saya’s mother watched as Jun—Saya’s younger brother—packed people’s bread for them. Saya’s mother had a sweet smile on her face, and it filled Moca with enough energy to cautiously speed her way around, picking up the items she wanted. She didn’t choose as much bread as usual, running low on her allowance, but still enough to stuff at least two of her bandmates. Saya’s mother recognised her when Moca arrived at the counter, as did Jun; behind a cupped hand he made a face at her—Moca always teased Jun whenever he was around, similar to how Saya and Sana teased Moca. 

“Ah, Moca dear, how may we help you?” 

Moca cast a sly look in Jun’s direction before placing her selection of bread onto the counter. “Just these, Mrs Yamabuki!” As Saya’s mother worked the till and Jun began packaging her bread, Moca hummed to herself. “It’s a surprise to see you, Mrs Yamabuki. Where on earth is our dear Saya?” 

Used to Moca’s odd and informal way of speech, Saya’s mother didn’t even pause. “Saya has rehearsal today, she’s just getting ready. Though, her father and I let her sleep in a little, so she’s a bit upset with us.” 

“Ah~ not to worry! Sunshine-Saya will be over it in no time!” Saya’s mother smiled at her. 

Moca slowly counted out her total and placed the money on the counter, sneakily making faces at Jun as he did the same; Moca could tell that Saya’s mother had noticed, but she didn’t let on. Saya’s mother wasn’t the type to scold when her children were only having a bit of fun. Just as Saya’s mother input the number of points she had achieved from the purchase on one of Moca’s many point cards, Saya burst from the doorway that led through to the Yamabuki residence. She nearly jumped the counter, but managed to restrain herself just in time. Instead, she slid under the divider, not in the mood to swing it up and down. 

Moca smiled at her friend, waving as Saya shoved her drumsticks into a bright green tote bag. Saya’s hair was messily done up in a bun and the zip on her snare drum’s case wasn’t done up all the way; Moca watched it, ready to save the little yellow drum if it happened to fall. 

“Mum! Why did you let me sleep in?” Saya asked with a severe tone, one that Moca was only used to hearing her use on her siblings when they misbehaved or on her bandmates when they, similarly, misbehaved. “I told you this was an early rehearsal—good morning, Jun. I’m a bit busy being mad at our parents, okay?” 

Saya’s mother sighed, “you’ve been tiring yourself out so much lately, dear. Your dad and I couldn’t find it in ourselves to wake you up until the last minute. I’m sure your friends won’t mind if you’re late, they’re lovely girls.” 

“They are… no! That’s not the point! Mum I told you that I’m fine—”

Moca slung her arm around Saya’s shoulders, not wanting the girl to be mad at her mother—Moca wasn’t the type to interfere in this sort of thing, but she knew that Saya would regret what she was saying later… in around ten minutes. “Come on, Saya~. It’s fine, draw it in, Sunny.” 

Saya rolled her eyes; Moca grinned at the way Saya leaned into her touch. “You’re right, I’m sorry Mum. I’m in the wrong headspace right now, I apologise.” 

“It’s alright,” Saya’s mother smiled once again, “now get on your way. Oh, Moca! Don’t forget your point card.” Moca, who was about to walk out the door with her arm still around Saya, fled back into the store to pick up one of her many golden point cards. While Saya had exited the store, she waited just outside; when Moca caught up, she zipped up Saya’s snare case without her friend noticing. The two walked in silence for the most part, stopping briefly so Saya could greet her younger sister before continuing on. Eventually, Moca became tired of the silence between them and—so she didn’t accidentally fall asleep while walking—bumped shoulders with the girl beside her.

“You okay, Saya~? You looked pretty stressed back there.” 

Saya blinked before sighing, “aren’t you observant.”—“Yup!”—“I guess I have been pretty busy lately. Studying for my midterms was stressful and there was so much homework! Not to mention having to help out around the house and Jun’s trip to the hospital after he got really sick—it’s just been so aaagh!” Saya concluded her rapid speech with a yell. 

Not quite knowing what to say, Moca simply nodded. While she had been the one to ask Saya if she was okay, she wasn’t expecting an outburst like that—not that it was the worst Saya-outburst she’d ever seen. 

Luckily, Moca didn’t have to think of a response as Saya changed the topic of conversation. “You sure do buy a lot of buns.” 

“Yup! They’re my lifeline… delicious, fluffy clouds.” Moca hugged the plastic bag of bread to her chest, making Saya laugh. “I like to eat them all at once!”

“Hmmm, you know… binge eating is pretty bad for you.”

Moca made a face, “rude! Don’t worry, the Aoba family has a great metabolism—it says so in the stars!”

“Sure, sure, but I’m serious Moca. You usually come buy buns in the afternoon, doesn’t eating all that bread make it hard to eat dinner? And on the weekends when you buy them in the morning, doesn’t eating buns affect your lunch?” 

“Dunno… family meals aren’t a big thing for me—during the day my Papa is always at work and my Mama is always out.”

“What about your cousin? What about dinner?”

Moca sighed, once again bumping into Saya as they walked. “Don’t worry so much! My cuz hates people watching her eat, so she always takes meals in her room. Dinner… at dinner… well my Papa goes to bed early and my Mama works night shifts, so even though my Mama makes food, we never eat it together.”

“... Do you eat it at all?” 

“Hmmm~,” Moca only hummed, skipping on ahead. Saya knew what that was code for: she didn’t want to talk about it. Saya knew that Moca had a problem with binge eating—it was something her family and Afterglow were trying to help her with—but Saya had never known how bad the habit truly was. Moca was too embarrassed to say this aloud, but she was actually making progress. She ate breakfast! Every morning! Her entire family, even her older cousin, came down and they ate together as a family; it had really been helping. Moca was also starting to get better about buying less bread afterschool and making an attempt to eat dinner, her cousin reminding her to do so when she went down to the kitchen to get her own plate. 

Saya caught up to Moca in a few long strides before swinging her arm around Moca’s shoulder, mimicking what Moca had done to her only minutes before. “Well, I guess I’m happy that Yamabuki Bakery can provide you with one good meal a day, you’re practically keeping us afloat. You know, you’re always free to join me and my family for dinner, my Mum always makes far too much.”

“Really?” Moca asked, swinging her head around to look at Saya. 

“Mhm!” The drummer hummed, rubbing the back of Moca’s head before rushing ahead as the CiRCLE live house came into view. Not sure what else to do, Moca hurried after her. As she approached, she watched Saya run up to a group of girls that Moca recognised as her bandmates. Just as they all stood up, ready to begin practice, the bright eyed girl she’d come to know as ‘Kasumi’ through Saya—on many occasions Saya had gotten her to say Kasumi’s full name repeatedly, just so that she would remember it the next time they met. 

“Oh! Aoba!” Moca found Kasumi’s insistence on using her last name, even when Moca used her first, hilarious. 

“Ka-Su-Mi!” Moca replied, hurrying over and greeting the girl. 

Saya was helping the short one—“Rimi,” Saya would remind her scoldingly—with her bass as she asked: “don't you have something to do today?”

“Nope! I was planning to wander until something came my way~.” Saya rolled her eyes. 

Beside her—as if having an epiphany—Kasumi exclaimed: “why don’t you practice with us! Or watch! Or practice and watch!” Before the blonde—Ari… Ar… Arika!... No, Arisa—could stop her, Kasumi began rambling on about how delighted she’d be to have a ‘skilled guitarist like Moca’ watch them play. If Moca had had anything on that day, she would have cancelled plans in a heartbeat if only to hear Kasumi praise her more.

“Now, now Kasumi. Before Moca’s ego becomes too big to fit through the door,” Saya hushed, having finished helping Rimi put on her bass case and now helping the tall and thin brunette that reminded Moca of a ladder—“Tae, like tea,” Saya always whispered when she forgot—push in all of the chairs. “I’m sure she was planning to watch our rehearsal the moment we met up this morning, so how about we go inside and get started?” Saya and Moca shared a look, Saya cracked a smile while Moca could barely contained a laugh, and Popipa plus a grinning Moca entered the live house they were all familiar with. 

•••

Saya, Moca noticed from her spot on the practice room’s floor, didn’t move around when she performed. Of course, she moved her arms when hitting the drums and moved her foot up and down to work the pedal, but she didn’t move around the stage. That was to be expected of a drum player in Popipa’s genre of music, but it still made Moca a little sad. Saya was a bright, enigmatic ball of light that was being contained to a singular position when at her brightest; Moca wondered if she could convince Popipa to become a marching band, but quickly shook off the idea. Convincing Kasumi to turn her band into one that marched would be far too easy, and Moca liked a challenge. 

Still, it made Moca sad to see Saya contained her drum stand; without any more amazing ideas, she didn’t know what she could do to get Saya up and moving while playing the drums. 

Between songs, Kasumi and Rimi would come over and bug her for buns while Tae, Arisa and Saya went over what needed to be improved; Moca would give the girls buns almost every time, grinning at the way they scampered back over to the rest of their band in success. Thinking it over, Moca supposed it was such a bad thing that Saya didn’t move about the stage—Saya had told her before that she wasn’t a particularly athletic individual, it was something they had in common, though Moca’s lack of athleticism outranked Saya’s by a long shot. Saya probably enjoyed staying in one spot, skilfully keeping the beat as the rest of her band played their respective instruments. Saya probably enjoyed making Popipa’s sound come together from her singular spot at the back of the stage, behind and between Kasumi and Tae. 

Saya probably didn’t mind, Moca knew that, but still… it didn’t sit right with her. Something didn’t sit right with her. Moca just couldn't imagine performing without moving around, couldn’t imagine it in the slightest. Why perform if you didn’t make the audience and fellow bandmates laugh with your antics? Moca just couldn’t get it… 

That was why, while she fed Rimi and Kasumi and watched Popipa improve a select few of their songs, Moca concocted a plan. One that would get Saya moving, even if it wasn’t while she was on stage or even behind a drum set. 

“Thank you for having me,” Moca waved as the Tae and Kasumi finally departed, leaving only Moca and Saya left on one of the benches outside CiRCLE—Arisa had left right away, needing to call her grandma, while Rimi had left after a few minutes, having been called home by her mother. “You cooled down a bit, Sunny?” 

Saya smiled at the nickname. “Yes. Do you feel up to each lunch?”

“Eh…”

Saya scooted closer to her, “maybe just something small.” 

“... Maybe,” Moca sighed in defeat, giving in to Saya’s encouraging tone and wide, encouraging smile. There was also the fact that Saya had scooted so close that the entirety of her body was pressing into Moca’s. With every breath of air she took; Moca felt like she could set herself on fire. 

“Yay!” Saya grinned, picking up her drum case before hauling Moca to her feet. “Actually, I’m glad you agreed to come. There’s this new bakery that opened up right by my school and I’ve been wanting too…” 

Moca still felt like she could set herself on fire as they walked. She felt like she could set herself on fire and come out unscathed because Saya’s smile was the warmest thing in existence. It burned her up in a way that Moca couldn’t come to dislike. 

•••

Moca’s mother hadn’t noticed them, despite the fact that the two girls were standing outside the Aoba’s front gate and she was sitting in front of one of the house’s walls—their front lawn wasn’t big, Moca could reach the front door from the gate in ten steps or less depending on how long her strides were. Beside her, Saya stood still in admiration at the large mural Moca’s mother was currently painting on one of the front walls of the Aoba house—Mrs Aoba was a painter. “Woah.”

Moca nudged her while grinning, “pretty cool, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Saya replied breathlessly. Moca had told Saya that her mother was a professional painter early on in their friendship, but she’d never actually seen any of Mrs Aoba’s art—other than rough sketches Moca had taken sneaky pictures of before now, of course.

“Mama! I’m home!” Moca suddenly yelled, swinging open the grey front gate—Moca was sure that it was white when they first moved in, but that was years ago and it wasn’t like she could remember anything that far back. She couldn’t even clearly remember what happened yesterday! Moca’s mother nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound of her daughter’s voice, quickly picking herself off the ground and rushing over to the girls while mumbling something about ‘just taking a quick break’.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Aoba,” Saya bowed as soon as the woman was standing in front of them. Saya was slightly confused when she came up as Mrs Aoba looked taken aback and, beside her, Moca was silently snickering. Saya leaned subtly over to Moca and whispered: “what?” 

Not even trying to keep silent, Moca wrapped her arm around Saya’s waist and exclaimed, “well you see my dear Saya, my Mama here isn’t exactly used to such formal introductions. The rest of Afterglow has known her for so long, that they treat her the same way I do!”

“I see you have a rather lax way of talking to your Mum, too.”

Mrs Aoba tittered, “don’t worry, dear. I’m used to Moca’s antics, she gets her sense of humour from me after all!” If either Aoba noticed the face Saya made at her words, they didn’t mention it. “Now Moca, why don’t you introduce me to your friend?” 

“Of course~!” Moca released Saya from her weak vice. “This is the amazingly talented Yamabuki Saya! My bread saviour!”

“Oh! You’re from the bakery that Moca always goes to, thank you for providing her with such nice food.” Saya nodded, awkwardly. “And thank you for putting up with her disastrous amount of point cards, I’m sure it’s not usually allowed.” Saya assured her that it wasn’t. 

Moca nodded seriously. “She’s come over so that we can study English Lit. together.” 

As soon as Mrs Aoba had wished them on their way—and reminded Moca that it was her turn to do laundry that night—Saya was quickly escorted inside by Moca. She looked quizzically back at her friend, not making any attempt to remove the firm hands that had been placed against her back, and Moca covered by saying that she had a lot of work to do and that there was no time to waste. Saya didn’t question it, and simply followed Moca as she took off her shoes at the front and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Moca watched Saya sit down at the small table in the centre of the room with a smile on her face, it was all going according to plan. See, Moca hadn’t invited Saya over just to study, and while Moca wasn’t great at keeping secrets, she had kept this plan all to herself. 

“Are you going to sit down?” 

Moca nodded, “mhm!” She sat down opposite Saya, grinning in a way that made Saya’s eyebrows raise questioningly. Moca ignored them. 

It had been a few weeks since Moca had watched Popipa practice together, and she had been planning for a way to see Saya dance ever since. It had been easy to invite Saya over, they saw each other every day at the bakery and texted on the regular, but it had been harder to figure out a way to get her to dance. After many classes spent napping and lunch times spent planning—and confiding in the best secret-keeper of Afterglow, Tsugumi—Moca had finally gotten an idea. She had finally gotten an idea and it fell under the guise of studying. 

“Hey, have you read this book before? I’m a bit stuck on what some of it all means.” Moca looked up from her work and over at the book Saya had pushed towards her; she hadn’t read it, but figured she could help anyway. 

“Want English-language genius Moca to take a crack at it?” 

Saya rolled her eyes but nodded, “yes please.” Moca crawled her way over to Saya’s side of the table—much to Saya’s amusement—and snuggled up nice and close to the girl as she read over the few passages Saya was having trouble reading. “You good there?”

“Yup! You are just comfortable.”

“I see.” 

Moca didn’t move after she had finished helping Saya. They continued working until Moca’s stomach let out an unfortunate growl. The sound wasn’t that loud or long, but it made Saya burst into laughter beside her; Moca enjoyed feeling the way Saya’s side moved as she laughed. 

“I should go get a snack!” 

Saya nodded, taking deep breaths to control her laughter, “yeah, I think you should.”

Reluctantly, Moca got up and asked if Saya wanted anything to eat—she didn’t, she only wanted a glass of water—before leaving her bedroom. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father sat working at the dining table and the two shared a nonchalant nod in greeting. Moca’s father was just as bubbly as her mother, albeit a little more serious, but his focus was solid when he worked. A trait that Moca has not inherited and her mother didn’t possess; it was rather clear who Moca took after in her family. She got a bag of chips out of the cupboard before taking out a juice box from the fridge as well as the water-filtering jug that was on its last legs. 

She filled up a cup before refilling the jug and putting it back in the fridge. She picked up the cup and juice before purposely leaving the bag of chips on the counter. Her father noticed and was about to say something when Moca shushed him, “shhhh Papa, I know! There’s something happening on a whole ‘nother level right now.” Her father nodded and let her leave. 

“That doesn’t look like food,” Saya smiled, taking the glass from Moca’s hand when she returned back to her bedroom. 

“Oh. Oh!” Moca yelled, making Saya laugh again. “Whoops, I guess I forgot my chips. I’ll be right back! Again!” 

“Okay!” 

Moca walked back down the stairs, picking up the pace this time. Moca and her father nodded at each other again when she returned back to the kitchen for her chips; she left without a word. Instead of going back to her bedroom after heading up the stairs, she knocked on her cousin’s door. It was a light oak and had a nameplate nailed into it—it was a light blue and held her cousin’s name, Daitan. 

“Dai~,” Moca hummed as she knocked and opened her older cousin’s door. Daitan sat sewing on her bed, she was always sewing these days. 

Without looking up, she sighed. “You’re really supposed to wait for a response after you knock, you know.” Moca only hummed. 

“Can I borrow your CD player, pretty please?” Moca asked, beelining across the bedroom to the small, blue and pink player that sat on Daitan’s desk. 

“As long as you let me dye your roots sometime this week,” Daitan responded without a beat, “they’re getting horrendous.” Hearing this, Moca paused where she stood and looked at herself in Daitan’s mirror. She supposed her roots were getting pretty out of control… the dark brown of her hair contrasted greatly with the bright blonde dye that she had been colouring it since she was fourteen 

“Sure! As long as you have the dye! I trust you~.” Daitan looked up and smiled, waving Moca towards her after she had picked up the CD player so she could open the bag of chips Moca held and grab one. 

“That certainly doesn’t look like food.” Saya’s eyes landed on the small machine as soon as Moca stepped through the door. “Oh, you have chips, too.” 

“Uh huh!” Moca plopped down on the floor and threw the chips onto the table. Saya scooted over to where Moca sat so she could watch as Moca plugged in the CD player and turned it on. 

“What are we going to listen to?” 

“What do you want to listen to?” Moca countered, getting up so that she could assess the limited collection of CDs she had. She grabbed a few of her favourites before laying them out on the floor. Moca popped open the CD player’s lid and Saya picked up the cases. She frowned as she realised the genre, and time period, that they shared. “What’s that look for? They’re good bands! I think you’ll like ‘em.” 

“Ah yes, because I definitely want to listen to some old Japanese rock.” 

“Hey! It’s better than it sounds!” 

“So you’ll admit that these all look pretty bad?” Moca stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding. They bickered for a few minutes more—Saya demanded something more recent and Moca vehemently denied her demands—before Saya finally picked out the disc that looked the least bad. Moca grinned and plucked it from her hands, brushing the other CD cases aside despite the disappointed look Saya gave her. She took the disc from its worn case and popped it into the player, closing the lid and grinning wildly as the rough sound of a guitar filled the room. Saya looked unimpressed, but managed to nod along to the song’s beat as the drums, vocals and other instruments kicked in. 

“It’s pretty good, right?” Moca leaned into her. 

“Right…” 

When the next song started, Moca stood up and offered Saya a hand, gesturing for her to do the same. Saya simply looked up at her, wildly unamused. No matter how many times Moca gestured for her stand up, and no matter how far she shoved her hand in Saya’s direction, the girl simply wouldn’t grab it. This left Moca no choice but to swoop down and lift Saya up by the waist—she was determined to see Saya move around and dance, no matter what. 

Saya let out a scream as Moca yanked her to her feet and began to spin her around. “Moca!” She yelled, half laughing, half annoyed. “Moca, please!” She pulled Moca’s hands off her waist and instead settled them on her shoulders, falling against Moca as if she was wrecked. Well, Moca did suppose that she looked pretty winded from her sudden attack. “Moca! When did I tell you that you could graduate from grabbing my shoulders to grabbing my waist! It tickles!”

Moca hadn’t known that; in fact, it had never even crossed her mind that Saya could be ticklish. She had watched Saya attack her siblings with tickles so often when visiting or sleeping over at Saya’s house that she hadn’t even considered that Saya herself could be ticklish. “Oh… oh!” Moca suddenly grinned devilishly and Saya’s face paled from where it rested on Moca’s shoulder. 

“Moca… you wouldn’t…” 

Without another word, Moca moved her hands down to Saya’s waist and began tickling her; up and down her sides, across her stomach and especially on her waist. Saya was laughing, yelling and kicking and at some point, she managed to kick Moca so hard that she was released from the sleepy girl’s vice. Heaving, she darted to a corner of Moca’s room and allowed herself to laugh for a few minutes more. Moca watched her with a wide grin. Just as Saya had managed to calm herself down, the sound of a rapid drum solo filled the room and Saya immediately began tapping her foot along to it—drummer’s instinct, Moca supposed. As the rest of the instruments began playing, Saya started nodding her head and swaying along; by the time that the vocals started, Saya was mildly dancing in the corner of the room. Her slight movements were barely noticeable. 

Moca felt her face warm up and heart begin to pound as she finally—finally!—got to see Saya dance. Well, slightly dance. Carefully, she crossed the room to Saya and dragged her into the centre of the room by the arm. Without so much as a look between them, they joined hands and began dancing. They were bad, of course they were, but it was fun! The room felt electric as the two spun and leapt around. 

The two were sweaty, breathless and smiling when the disc played the last seconds of the final song before stopping, waiting for the play button to be pressed so it could start again. Neither moved to press the button, instead choosing to breathlessly fall to the floor. Eventually, they crawled their way over to Moca’s table—it had somehow managed to not be disturbed despite all their dancing—and Moca finally began on her chips. Saya smiled over at her.

“Next time… next time you plan on inviting me over for a dance party, warn me, okay?” 

Around a mouthful of salt and vinegar, Moca yelled out in affirmation and Saya wrinkled her nose at the sight of crushed-up chips in Moca’s mouth. They began back on their work soon after, glancing up at each other and smiling every so often. 

•••

Moca came to the bakery during the afternoon of the next day. As soon as Saya saw her, she reached across the counter and pulled Moca forward—Yamabuki Bakery was always empty in the early afternoon, no matter the day—and kissed her gently on the forehead. It left Moca’s entire world spinning.

That day, she tried asking for a discount on the selection of bread she had chosen. Saya made her pay the full price.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's me again hehe!! I have recently gotten back into Bandori again and my autism brain is making me. Fixtated. SO I DECIDED TO WRITE SOME MOCASAYA!! They are one of my favourite ships, so expect to see some new content of them soon!!
> 
> Please check out the rest of my ao3 page for any of my previous works and subscribe if you like my work (I hope to write many more in the future hehe). You can also find me on twitter @mocasaya (main) and @transnene (priv - my main is linked from this acc so!!) I hope you enjoyed reading and I am sorry if there are any mistakes!! I try my best to edit but I am not great at it, so feel free to mention any errors I have made in the comments :)


End file.
